Memories
by DawnOfRenalice
Summary: How would it feel to wake up ever yday and not remember yesterday? Or the day before that? Or the day before that? Rin's life take a turn down an unimaginable road when...  Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**A.N. – Heyy, this is my very first FanFic so thoughts and improvements are accepted!**

**Summary: How would it feel to wake up every day and not remember yesterday? Or the day before that? Or the day before that? Rin's life take a turn down an unimaginable road when there is an accident that might leave her heart and memories shattered forever.**

"**Icy Plunge" is a News Paper Article! Just adding that in there so you're not confused! Enjoy ^-^**

Memories

Icy Plunge

Written by: Kelly Miller

On a bitter cold night of December 24, 2008, a driver, and his family, on their way home, slid off the iced road and fell into an ice water filled ditch. Witnesses say that the driver was driving too fast and that the car flipped over, an unknown number of times, plunging into the water. The driver, husband, and passenger, wife, were killed instantly from the sudden impact suffering head trauma. The family suffered 2 horrible losses leaving their 13 year old daughter, Rin, to her Grandmother as written in her parents' will. Rin was saved unconscious suffering major head trauma, but survived.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Journal,

I cried today. Again actually. Going back through my journal I see that I have written that I have been crying all week. I've been sitting in my room all day reading these two different notes. I can't stop reading them because it's too shocking and I don't believe. I cannot believe it.

Note 1

Rin,

It's hard to write this, but you're grandmother passed away today, April 15, 2009, from her cancer. We wrote this letter to remind you that you will be living alone and not to worry about the payments of the house. We tried to talk you out of it, but you wouldn't budge. We asked you every day just to make sure, but you said the same thing every day. Make copies of this note and keep them around the house to ensure you made this decision. If you need us for anything, sweetie, call us.

Love you always,

Aunt Rei and Uncle Natsuku

Note 2

Hey Rin,

Since your grandmother is not here with us anymore and not around to tell you this from now on, place this note in front of your alarm clock so every time you wake up you will read this. Three years ago you're parents died in a car accident and you were in the back seat. You had severe head trauma. You don't remember the accident or anything after the accident. You only remember everything before the accident.

We made a deal that everyday we'd take a picture and put it on your board to look over what you've done over the days. I'll always be here for you, Rin, remember that! Now, wipe up those tears and go get ready for school. I'll be outside waiting. But if it's a weekend call me or just relax,

Kagome

So, in other words…I'm alone. If my aunt and uncle were to ask me if I was sure of my decision again I would probably say no just to stay with Kagome. She's been with me since we were kids and for as long as I can remember, which isn't long. I won't remember what I wrote by tomorrow, but Kagome put a note by my clock that reminds me to write about my day so I can go back and see what I did. The funny thing is I don't remember not remembering. Or I don't know that I can't remember if that makes sense…

It's good bye and good night to another day I won't remember…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its dark…where am I? There's water filling up, but in what? And it's freezing! My body won't move and I can't see just feeling. My head throbs. Why won't my eyes open? Mom! Dad! Why won't they answer!

I- I can't breathe! Someone help!

"HELP!" I screamed sitting up in my bed. I was breathing hard and I wiped the sweat off my head that was making my long black hair stick to my face. My alarm clock immediately went off echoing through the house making me jump. I looked to the side and saw a note. I reached over my hand shaking and grabbed the note and turned off my alarm clock.

I finished reading the note and placed it back in front of my alarm clock wiping the tears from my eyes. That didn't help. The tears pooled out of my brown eyes as I stood up and walked to my closet. There was a note taped there too.

More tears poured down my face and I angrily grabbed random clothes from my closet and threw them on my bed. I took off my shirt and started to put on a clean one when my eye caught something in the mirror. I walked up the mirror and studied myself. I saw a long scar starting from the top of my right shoulder made its way down my chest and ended at my left hip. It was thin but got thicker as it reached my chest I glanced up and saw another scar that was on the left side of my face. I traced it from my temple and it curved to my jawbone.

_This isn't happening it's not real!_

I finished getting dressed and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom?" she wasn't there. "No, no, no!" I screamed running into every room. "Dad? Grandma? Hello?" I slid down against the wall and buried my face in my knees hugging my legs.

"It's true I really am alone." I whispered. "Why can't I remember?"

My phone began to go off and I quickly took it out of my pocket. It was reminder that said, "Kagome is outside waiting! Hurry!" So she gets me at 7:30? I guess I have to make another note for me to _remember._

I slowly made my way to the front door where my book bag was. I picked it up and opened the door. A small breeze brushed against my skin making me shiver slightly. And, surly, there Kagome was standing at the foot of the porch smiling. Her smile quickly faded and she dropped her book bag and held her arms out. Before I knew it I threw myself into her arms bursting into tears. She pulled me in tighter rubbing my back.

After a couple minutes she pulled away and I looked into her brown eyes. Her hair was black and fell past her shoulders, unusually short, like me, and she wore a fitted long sleeved black shirt with a v-neck, a jean skirt that a little above mid-thigh, and knee-high black leather boots.

"Let's get going or we'll be late for school." she said gently and started to turn away when I grabbed her hand.

"Kagome wait," I started. "These were from the accident weren't they?" I pointed to my face then pulled down the sleeve of my shoulder and pointed to the scar. She frowned then nodded. I took a deep shaky breath then wiped my eyes and started down the driveway.

So, Kagome tells me that I said I REFUSED to go to any special classes and that I would NEVER leave her side. And since I can't remember the days before, they asked me every day for a week and I said the exact same thing, but never remembered saying it.

So, I go to the same classes as Kagome, but learn different things than others.

"Rin, did you take your medicine?"

"What medicine?"

"There's a note on the fridge and counter to tell you to take it."

"Oh I- uh... Didn't have breakfast this morning?" I asked more inching away than stating.

"Rin you gotta-" she paused cutting around the word remember. "Take your medicine and eat breakfast. I know you still know how to eat ya poof!" Kagome said ruffling my hair.

"You haven't called me a poof for years. What's with the sudden change in languages?" I laughed fixing my hair.

"I call you that every day, now." she mumbled hoping I wouldn't hear. I did.

We walked the rest of the way to school in a somewhat awkward silence. The more I try to remember something… the more I forget. At the end of the day I can feel the memories of the day slipping away and I cry myself asleep not remembering the following morning. I guess it's not so bad to forget cos' I don't know I forget so, no tears or pain...until I read the notes.

I was only half paying attention to what Miss. Kagura was teaching me while I stared at the board emotionless.

"Rin… Rin are you even paying attention?"

"Huh?" I blinked snapping back to reality

"I asked if you were paying attention." She sighed. I scoffed.

"Of course,"

"Then what did I just say?"

". . ." She sighed again making her unusual red eyes dull.

"Just please don't make that face, it worries me." She said more irritated than concerned. "What I was saying was…"

I spaced out again. Could you really blame me, she was boring, and mean. I had a feeling I never really liked her any days before either.

My mind kept drifting back to what my life would be like if I didn't get in the car accident. Would I be the same person or completely different? Different friends? Would I have moved? Would mom and dad still have been mad? But what were they mad about?

I can only remember flashes of the accident. My parents fighting over something, my tears, and someone talking on the radio then, there was a scream, screeching, then blackness.

A.N.- Man, I don't even know what to say. : ( What do you guys think about Rin's Flashbacks?


	4. Chapter 3

A.N.- Yey! Chapter 3! Oh, btw, here's some need to know background information: Rin is the same age as Kagome and Inuyasha, Sota's about 2 years younger than them, and… if there's more I'll let you know and if there's any questions, let me know!

AND… I love writing Rin now coz' now that she's older I can write her with more maturity, they _are_ in High School! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"You ok, Rin?" Kagome asked as I poked at my mashed potatoes with a fork.

"Yeah," I smiled looking up at her. Seeing those things in my head left me tired, confused, and a horrible headache. I didn't want to tell Kagome she worries about me too much already. She just smiled back.

"Are you doing better?" she asked referring to this morning.

"A lot, actually."

"Great,"

Suddenly, someone's hands grabbed my side making me jump and I let out a squeak.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled grinning and playfully smacked his arm. He just shook it off and smiled. He walked over to Kagome's side of the table and scooted in next to her.

"Hey, you want to hang out with me and Rin after school today?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I can't," he growled. "Damn teacher gave me detention."

"For what?" I asked.

"Hell if I know."

"You probably talked back to him… again."

"Quiet Kagome, no one needs your statements."

"What statement, it was a fact." She snapped glaring at him.

"Humph," Inuyasha leaned back in his chair.

"Don't ignore me!" …

It kind of just went on from there really. It doesn't worry me though, they argue all the time. It actually makes me feel better; it's how I know we're all still friends.

Inuyasha has been our friend since grade one. Everyone pretty much ignored him except for us. Why, because Inuyasha's a hanyou.

Our high school is mixed with humans and demons though the humans usually stick with humans and demons with demons. But that didn't matter to us. The only reason people stayed away was because demons were powerful; _very _powerful, and because it showed of a higher class and so some demons don't want to be seen with a lower class; humans. So Inuyasha had a little more money and a nicer house; so what? We would always stick together.

Demons are particularly good looking, if you asked me. But trust me I don't see Inuyasha in _that _way. He has long silver hair, demanding gold eyes, and a complicated personality. He always seems to be in a grumpy mood but that's how he shows he cares. But, the best part, his doggie ears! They are the cutest things ever! He used to get so mad when Kagome and I would play with them when we were little.

The bell soon rang and we all grabbed our stuff making our way out the cafeteria.

"I hate that we don't have any classes together." Kagome's face dropped a bit. Inuyasha slightly frowned and slipped his hand into Kagome's.

"I know, but I'll call you tonight."

"Okay," Inuyasha leaned in, kissed Kagome's cheek, and went the other way. I turned to Kagome and beamed brightly.

"What?" she asked as a light blush stretched across her cheeks.

"How long?" I screeched.

"One month this Saturday." Her voice was low but her voice chirped.

"Oh," I wrapped my arms around her and practically squeezed the life out of her. She laughed hugging me back and we continued to our last class.

"Thank you for having me over, Ms. Higurashi." I smiled taking the glass of water she offered.

"No need to be so polite, Rin, you're part of our family. You're always welcome here." Her soft gentle voice always reminded me of my mom; it gave me some comfort when mom would go on business trips and now for this. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well and I'm getting better according to my journal, how about you?"

"That's great, we're doing good-"

"Hey, Rin," I turned to someone, my favorite someone!

"Hey, Sota," I chirped. I tried not to act so surprised at how much he'd grown up. The last time I remember seeing him he was so tiny, mostly because he's about my age. He's just so big now! Also like me, yeah. This is kind of hard to explain.

His black hair was way thinned out and he got it shortened and spiked. He rose a couple inches taller than me making him about 5'7". He wore a dark blue tee and jeans.

"I don't think you could look anymore shocked." Sota laughed giving me a hug. His humor was never serious so I never took it directly. I just laughed a little and hugged him back.

"Hey, gotta cut me some slack, I only remember seeing you when you were twelve." It was weird; it doesn't upset me to talk to Sota about the accident.

"Hey, Sota," Kagome greeted coming down the stairs. "How was school?"

"Fine, just a lot of homework."

"Yup, that's high school."

"At least you're on your last year."

_Wow, I'm a senior?_

"I think Rin needs a small break," Ms. Higurashi cut in. Before I could say it was all ok Kagome added,

"Yeah, we were gonna go to the mall anyway. Homecoming is coming up and we need new dresses!" The only time when Kagome was this excited, was when we went shopping… or eat lunch at Mc Donalds.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was great Kagome and I went to the mall and got new dresses for homecoming. I guess I can't wait. Though, the dress is beautiful! It's bright yellow and stops above the knee. At the torso there's dark yellow ribbon and a yellow flower and the top is strapless with light yellow and dark yellow sequences! There were more dresses I liked but not as much as this one. Kagome took pictures of us and I put them on my board above my bed. I looked back at a couple of my journals again and it seems like this is the most fun I've had in weeks. It keeps bugging me tough, I wake up every day and forget yesterday and almost every day before that. I haven't even wrote about how that must feel for Kagome, Inuyasha, Sota, everybody! It must be extremely hard on them and I've been too selfish to realize anything… I just wish there was a way of reminding myself of things like this without notes or having people re-reminding me. Hopes and Dreams will remain Hopes and Dreams until you work to make them happen, baby-steps._

_Night~_

A.N. – So, the dress I found on-line is beautiful and there was a _lot_ if yellow so the link wil be on my profile asap!

And I know it's a _bit_ dull right now but it'll get better once Sesshy comes! Ahhh! Fangirl screech! And I'll try my hardest to make these chapters longer!

Haha, let me know what you guys are thinking and improvements are always accepted!


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. – Chapter 4! I do not own Inuyasha, though, I _really_ wish I did! Fair **warning** I do tend to drop a lot of language in there sometimes. R&R!

Chapter 4

Honestly, I didn't know how to react. I was too shocked. Surprised. Stunned. Confused and questions of when, why, and how hit me the hardest. When did this happen? Why did it happen? And _how_ did it happen? I don't think the part of my parents passing scared me the most; it was not remembering. I mean, a lot of people have lost their parents. I know I'm not alone.

I didn't know what to do. I just sat there in my bed staring wide eyed at the note that was sitting in front of my alarm clock. I carefully set it back in front of my clock and, almost, cautiously climbed out of my bed.

Walking into the bathroom I turned on the lights and came into contact with a complete stranger. Her black hair flowed elegantly down her back stopping almost at her hips and her brown eyes reminded me of rich chocolate. Her bangs almost covered her eyes but her face slightly pale yet flawless. She was a _little_ short, she was grown, she was me.

It was scary to see myself like this. The last time I'd seen myself in the mirror I was almost five inches shorter; yes I was tiny. My hair only went a little past my shoulders, and my eyes were a bit dull. It was like seeing myself in the future yet, it was present time.

I brushed out my hair and brushed my teeth before putting on a pair of cute dark jeggings and a dark pink shirt that fell off my shoulders. I made my way down stairs into an empty kitchen. I found another note on the table that reminded me to take some medicine, which I did take.

I checked my phone to see that it said it was Tuesday. I was about to set in down when it went off. I jumped almost dropping it onto the floor.

"Damn alarm," I mumbled checking my phone. It said that Kagome was picking me up for school. I slipped on a pair of knee high black leather boots, grabbed my backpack that was by the stairs, and grabbed an apple before slipping out the door.

"Hey," I said a little shyly coming face to face with Kagome. Her long black hair was brushed and down and her brown eyes seemed to be taken back. She wore a plain, light green, short sleeved v-neck, black jeans, and black flats.

"Hey," she smiled happily. "You ready?"

"Yep," I replied and we started down the driveway.

I'm kind of glad Kagome didn't say anything about the notes or asked if I was ok. I was still shocked believe it or not. But I had a felling it would soak in soon.

"Hey, Rin," a harsh voice appeared as did a person pop in front of me out of nowhere. His… freaky red eyes seemed to boil and his long black hair was up in a ponytail and fell practically to his hips. Obviously he was a demon by his dashing good looks- don't judge me! – and just because I knew he was a demon. Did I know him? No, but by his group standing behind him, it was hard not to see they were demons.

He also dressed fairly formal; a purple button up dress shirt, nice jeans, and black dress shoes.

"Um, hi?" I asked more than greeted. He scoffed folding his arms over his chest.

"What, you still don't "remember" me?" his deep voice growled making me a little creeped out.

"Um, I have no idea what you're talking about. What was your name?" I asked curiously.

"Wow, Naraku, you weren't kidding." Someone behind him said stunned and confused.

"Quiet," this so- called "Naraku" snapped and the person instantly went silent.

"That's pretty low, even for you. You were always a lonely, selfish, mortal. Just like your parents." He began to walk away while the people behind him laughed.

It clicked. It finally soaked in. And… I wasn't sad. I didn't feel alone. I was mad. Angry .Furious. So many thoughts sprinted through my head and it irritated me even more that I couldn't think of better words to describe how I felt.

"Hey, jackass," I barked venomously. Naraku froze in his spot with his back to me.

"Rin," Kagome warned but I ignored her.

"I have a name," Naraku spat.

"Too bad I don't have enough respect for you to use your own name." I replied annoyed.

"What?" His group made "oh," sounds and he lashed out his right hand making them go silent.

"You can say all the shit you want about me but do not. Talk. About. My. Parents." I chopped each word watching as he turned around. His eye daggered mine but I didn't budge.

"You said your parents argued that night but you couldn't remember why; maybe it was because you were being a spoiled brat."

"At least I had parents I mean, sure you _were_ a hanyou somehow but you were only made into a demon by other demons that practically devoured you in exchange of whom you are now." Everyone went silent and people around us started to come over to see the commotion.

"Why do you care anyway I thought humans made no interest to you. You're just some ass who is selfish and feels bad for himself. You don't know what to do with that feeling so you just let it out on others. There ain't anything superior about you."

Before I knew it I was inches off the ground and being clutched by my throat. I made no move and my glaring expression didn't change. His hand went tighter and I could feel the dark liquid slowly slide down my neck. But only a little.

"Do not move or I will end your friend's life." He dared looking at Kagome. Kagome only growled furiously.

"Tessaiga!" Someone's voice echoed through my head but it was barley auditable. I was too busy focusing my hatred toward Naraku.

I was on the ground again keeping my hand on my neck to stop the bleeding but not shaken in any way. I saw Naraku who only stood a few feet away glaring to the side.

"Naraku, touch Rin again and I'll kick your ass like last time." Inuyasha spat raising Tessaiga in the air.

"Like a half demon like you could actually beat me." He sighed. "No need, she's a waste of my time anyway, stupid mortals."

"Just a heads up," I added before he walked away. "You might just want to keep the comments to yourself, stupid demon." I snarled turning away and making my way towards the main entrance of the school.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha snarled. He walked in front of me but was walking backwards so he was facing me. He cautiously put Tessaiga back into its case while his eyes daggered mine and he stopped in his tracks making me stop. "He could have actually _hurt _you or _kill_ you. "

"What do you mean he _could_? He did! Look at her neck." Kagome frowned. I took my hand away from my neck. The crimson liquid stained my hand but there wasn't that much.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "It's not that bad."

"Out of anyone to pick a fight with you picked Naraku?"

"Really, Inuyasha? Pick a fight? This isn't middle school anymore! He insulted my parents." I grinded my teeth as the anger flooded up again. "He could've said anything he wanted about me but he decided to go off on my parents. I hardly remember them and he has the decency to call them lonely, selfish, mortals. I think I had a right to say something."

I kept my expression emotionless but my voice wad hard. Inuyasha's expression softened and he smirked.

"Look at our little Rin she finally stood up for herself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Kagome laughed and pulled me into the school. Inuyasha quickly kiss Kagome- on the lips!- and went to his first class and Kagome brought me into the bathroom.

I dabbed my neck with a paper towel and Kagome smiled.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes, a whole lot better." I smiled laughing a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I just have a question." She nodded. "I weird I can't really remember much before the accident but I remember my parents and I always playing and laughing. Were they pretending for me or were they really happy?"

I was braced tightly in her arms and I hugged her back. "They were _very_ happy."

"I see you're in a good mood."

"So what if I am?" I smirked.

"I'd say it's great, I haven't seen you like this in a while." Inuyasha gave a small smile. Kagome nudged his arm for bringing it up but I just ignored it.

Grabbing my back pack I swung it over my shoulder and stood up. "I'll be back in a sec."

I walked out of the cafeteria making my way towards the bathroom. Walking down the long hallway my mind kept drifting back to this morning. I felt good to let all my anger out. But, really, who was Naraku? I had never heard of him before but I remembered seeing him before- I don't know. But- didn't he say something about "not remembering him?" What if-

"Uff!" I suddenly hit something broad yet delicate. I stumbled backwards and I shut my eyes wait for the painful contact, but not before someone caught me by the elbow holding me up.

I stared up into the most amazing gold eyes I had ever seen. They made my heart speed up uncontrollably and my mind go blank. I hadn't realized I was even staring until they had let go of my arm.

"Oh, um, I'm really sorry." I stuttered. His eyes seemed to dagger mine a bit but more in defense. He had beautiful long silver hair, like Inuyasha's, that went to his lower back and mesmerizing purple slash marks that printed on his cheek bones. His expression was emotionless yet it was confident, demanding, and almost threatening. He was well… flawless.

_Who is this guy?_

A.N. – Ah, omg I _loved_ writing this last part sooo much! Can't wait till the next chapter! I really like writing Rin in this chapter! She's so confident in the show but some people don't really see it! She's also a lot stronger than others think! : ) Let me know what you guys think and sorry for the late updates. It might happen a lot because of my English class. I'm going to be having so much more homework. But I'll do my best for you guys! Always will! Au Revoir! *Heart*


	6. Chapter 5

A.N.- Omg guys, I am soooo sorry for the super late update! I've been sick over the weekend and yesterday _and_ I had writer's block! I know right? Already? Well, that's just my luck. -_-" I rushed a bit so sorry if it's a tad bit boring but if you guys have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen I'm open to ideas! Of course I would provide your name as your work. Plagiarism is a scary thing and I do _not_ want it to happen to me! Haha, so, enough of my rambling, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

He didn't respond but he seemed to, almost, be studying me. Not in the creepy way but, you know what I mean. His look was almost gentle in that threatening kind of way.

"It's ok," His words made me jumped slightly, but his deep voice made my body tingle and my legs feel weak. It was like the heavens sang from above. Ok, I know, kind of over exaggerating but not for me!

_A.N.- For those of you who are obsessed with Sesshomaru like me and my friend, you know that what I just described his voice as was __**not**__ over exaggerating! _

I couldn't move. I didn't move until I nodded like an idiot and he walked away gracefully like his feet hardly touched the floor.

Once I knew he was out of sight I sprinted back into the cafeteria. I grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her into the hallway and she gave a yelp in surprise. I just beamed at her and couldn't stop.

"What?" she laughed.

"Just met this hot guy!" Her eyes instantly lit up and she grabbed my shoulders.

"Who?"

"I don't know who he is but, I accidently bumped into his and he is just-!" I couldn't even finish my sentence! "I honestly don't think I've ever met him before- I mean I never wrote about a guy in my journal." I explained.

"Hm," She tapped her chin with her pointer finger thinking. We walked over to the doors and looked around.

"See him?" she asked. I frowned.

"No,"

"What does he look like?"

"Long silver hair, golden eyes, and almost like purple slash marks on his cheek bones. I'm tellin' ya Kagome, you had to be there to see how cute this guy was!" When I turned to look at her… well… let's just say I never would have seen that expression coming.

It was a mixture of shock and a little fear. Her brown eyes grew wide and her mouth slightly hung open. I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"That's Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru!" she squeaked. I continued to stare at her like a little lost puppy and she sighed. "He's a dog demon like Inuyasha, but he's a full demon. Not only because of his father, but because of his mother too, he is the richest demon in our town. Because of his riches and where he was born he is known as the Lord of the Western Lands."

"And, it's not that he despises humans, he just doesn't really show interest in them, which probably associates with why he doesn't like his brother."

When Inuyasha's father died he continued to live with his mom, who was human, until she passed, but he was still very young. Inuyasha also inherited some riches from his father so Inuyasha was able to live on his own. He was perfectly fine with it. Kagome and I always worried that he was lonely but we were just over protective. He was quite mature for growing up without parents.

As for Sesshomaru… since Kagome said he was a full demon that would have to mean that his father was with another demon at one point. I presumed he, too, inherited money from his father. But, obviously, I didn't know anything about him.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father past and Inuyasha's mother past… then what about Sesshomaru's mom?" I asked curiously.

"She passed but no one really knows how or why." I frowned. All of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's family passed away. It makes my heart feel broken.

"How come I never knew Inuyasha had a brother?"

"I didn't even know till about a year ago. And I didn't find out the way I thought I would, why? Because they hate each other. One random day we went to school and they started full out fighting for who knows what reason." She explained irritated. "I'd never seen so much hatred between siblings before."

"I know I don't remember but where was I?" I half shouted wishing I could remember at least this. Kagome grinned patting my head.

"You didn't feel well that day so you just slept the day away."

"So I've never even seen him until today?" I pouted.

"No, most likely not,"

Kagome's Thoughts

_I can't help but feel sorry for Rin. She's never really had a crush until now and she won't even remember him by tomorrow. Even if she would remember, it would create bad auras since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would both be in the same picture. So much hatred is between them for reasons unknown to me._

_It'd be extremely difficult for Rin to be in a relationship in the first place. I could just see a guy getting hurt everyday by finding out Rin has no idea who they are. No guy would be able to stand being with her long enough. It would only be worse if Rin would realize what happened…if that makes any sense. I only wish the best for her._

"Are you ok?" I asked Kagome. She was frowning and spacing out. She shook her head snapping back to our conversation.

"Yeah, sorry,"

"It could never really work." I shook my head. Her head snapped to look at me confused. I gave a small smile and laugh. "I mean, it's just a crush anyway but realistically, he's technically a Lord. I'm human… and he has a brother and they both hate each other."

"Listen," Kagome's hands were on my shoulders and she was standing in front of me. "Any guy would be lucky to have you!" she chirped beaming. I felt tears stinging the corner of my eyes but I pushed them back.

"Does it even matter? I won't remember him by tomorrow anyway." I stared into her eyes looking for an answer.

"Honestly," she frowned. "I don't know what to say… but think of it like this… you know that feeling that you got when you saw him?" I nodded.

"Imagine being able to have that feeling every time you see him!" I kind of got where she was going and she had a point but…

"I just would never be able to progress that though." She was lost in words. I could tell she had no idea what to say.

"Sorry," I added quickly. "I know you were just trying to help."

"It's ok, you have a point." She stepped back crossing one of her arms but tapped her chin with the other. I just laughed slinging my arm around her.

"She what?"

"Ok, seriously, ow!" I shouted brining my hand to my ear. "_Was_ that necessary?"

"Yes, he's my brother!" he barked.

"Your point?"

"Yeah if Kagome didn't tell you, we don't like each other!"

"Since when did this become about you?" I asked simply and looked up at him. He scowled folding his arms over his chest and sitting back on the extremely soft black couch. We agreed to go over to Inuyasha's house after school today.

Of course, because he's freakin rich, his house was huge! We were sitting in his living room waiting for our snacks. There were two black couches, one was larger than the other, but they both curved making an incomplete circle. Kagome and Inuyasha sat side by side on the big couch and I sat across from them on the small couch.

The floor was marble and white with a thick gloss layer, a gold chandelier (about 100 feet wide!) hung from the ceiling that lot up the whole room, and a giant plasma TV hung on the wall. A painted portrait hung on their side wall of Inuyasha's mother and father. His mom sat elegantly in a chair on leg placed on top of the other and his father stood behind her with one hand on her shoulder and the other on the top of the chair. It was truly breath taking and it always made me smile.

I was used to Inuyasha's living style since I've been over so many times but it still never ceases to baffle me.

"Also, if you didn't know, he's not a big fan of-"

"Already knew that." I mumbled cutting him off. His eyes daggered mine threatening me to say another word.

"But do you know why?" His question immediately caught my attention and I shook my head. "He thinks humans are weak and expendable and he blames me for our father's death. The day he died he was protecting my mom and I from his enemy, Takemaru. He also hates the fact that I got Tessaiga and he got Tenseiga."

I already knew about Tessaiga; it's a powerful sword created from the fang of his father. It's so powerful it can kill hundreds of demons with one attack. Tell me you wouldn't be shocked.

"I know about Tessaiga, but what about Tenseiga?" I asked curiously.

"Tenseiga has just as much power as Tessaiga, if only Sesshomaru would realize that. He's not very smart." Inuyasha added annoyed.

"Oh, so you guys _do_ have something in common?" I joked. Completely ignoring my comment, though Kagome giggled, he continued.

"Tenseiga has the power to bring people back to life. It's even powerful enough to bring back a whole village with one stroke. But, you can only use it on the same person once."

I stared at him in amazement. Who knew such power could be wielded in a sword? Though dangerous at the same time. I couldn't imagine how people would kill for that sort of power. I'd be hard to determine who your real friends are. I could imagine it. Acting to be your friend just to get that power. People can be sick.

"What wrong with her?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome and being creeped out by my astonishment.

"It called bewilderment." Kagome laughed gently patting Inuyasha hand that rested on her knee.

"Miss. Rin," a tall man approached in a black tux. I looked up and smiled. The man's hair was pure black and his eyes were a very light brown. He handed me a glass and gave a small nod.

"I told me you could just call me Rin, Sam." I said taking a drink of the water. He was gave the tiniest smile and walked back out.

Yes, Sam is Inuyasha's butler. Apparently he's been serving the family for years so; he's like an extremely close friend. To me, he's like a buddy.

So, after I got scolded by Inuyasha for have a small crush on his brother, Sesshomaru, I left to go home so I could get some homework done and let Kagome be alone with her boyfriend for a little!

I stared down at the sidewalk watching each line where each square cut off trying not to step on them. Don't lie, you've done it before. I wasn't particularly thinking about anything. It felt nice to just let my mind run blank for a while.

All of a sudden I bumped into something, my ass quickly meeting with the sidewalk. I sucked in a sharp breath to refrain from cursing… or yelling. As my butt throbbed I looked up at who I, stupidly, bumped into.

Familiar gold eyes met mine with the same slightly shocked expression and I continued to stare at them lost and dumbfounded.

A.N.- Yesss! Chapter 5 is done! Don't forget to Review guys coz' Reviews are love and I love LOVE! Stay tuned for chapter 6! Au Revoir! *Heart*


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Yo guys! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I wrote over ****¾ ****of it last night. I had a long car ride to a restaurant so I thought, why not? Sesshomaru is a little OOC but I like it this way! So, here ya go! Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

I gladly took hold of the hand that was offered to me and I got to my feet. I quickly brushed off any rocks or dirt on my butt and mumbled a "thanks."

"We really need to stop meeting like this." I giggled shaking my head. He just gave a small smile and nodded. I grinned and held my hand out to him.

"Rin," he grabbed hold of my hand with a gentle grip.

"Sesshomaru," His voice was kind of harsh but there was a hint of lightness. It made my heart flutter in my chest and I folded my arms over my chest.

"So, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I might ask you the same thing." He tested. I laughed.

"I'm on my way home from my friend's house."

"Just out for a walk," I looked at him surprised. I put my hands to my hip and leaned onto my left hip.

"I would never imagine a guy like you to go out for a walk."

"And what could you possible know about me?" he half whispered. I stood in silence for a moment lowering my eyes at him.

"Touché,"

We both laughed and I was actually enjoying myself. There was something different about talking to Sesshomaru, I literally just met him and I felt like I could tell him anything. There was a silence and it started to get awkward so I spoke first.

"Uh, I have to go; homework." He raised a hand and we said our good byes. Once I walked past him my smile was so big it hurt my cheeks but I couldn't stop! I could feel the blush instantly plaster on my face and I could feel the crimson color deepen. My heart sped so fast I started jumping up and down like a child with their first bike!

As soon as I got home I slammed the door shut and ran into the kitchen.

"Mom, guess what?" I screeched. I came face to face with an empty kitchen and my expression completely dropped. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and they instantly poured down my face like a river.

I dropped my bag and ran out the back door. I kept running, not stopping, into the woods right behind my house. I ignored the branches scraping against my legs and I could feel blood slowly running down my legs. Good thing I was actually coordinated... mostly.

I finally came to an open field and stood in front of a clear flowing river. The tiny trickling sound finally broke me. I fell to my knees my hands on the ground in front of me for support. I cried for what seemed like hours before coming to a small hiccup. I was in a ball with my arms hugging my legs and my head lay on the side on my knees.

Everything of my parents I could remember I thought about.

I stared out at the meadow on the other side if the river. Millions of flowers of all different colors filled the field farther than I could see. I've never been farther than the edge of the river. My parents said it was too dangerous. I always desperately wanted to go to that side. I wished to run through the flowers. They made me feel free.

I remembered the first time I came to this place. I was probably about nine. I can home from school and they said they had a surprise to show me.

_My daddy lifted me onto his shoulders as we walked into the back yard._

_"Close your eyes and keep them closed." my mommy chirped. I giggled and nodded putting my hands to my eyes. It took a while to get there and my dad pretended to almost drop me when I peeked. I screamed loudly and laughed full heartedly with both of them._

_"Open your eyes." they both said at the same time. I slowly took my hands away from my eyes and squealed. _

_"It's so pretty!" I screamed tumbling to get off my dad's shoulders. Once he put me down I ran to the edge of the river my eyes growing wide._

_"Wow, it's beautiful!" I sang in amazement of the meadow of flowers. "Can we go across?"_

_"No, it's too dangerous for even me or daddy to go across." My mom came and stood beside me settling my hand on my head. I looked up smiling at her and she smiled back and kissed my head._

I shook myself back from the memory and looked around. The sun was beginning to set and I shook my head. I shouldn't be sitting here crying. I knew my parents wouldn't want me mourning over their death. I just wish they would've at least passed when they were old and in a natural way.

I walked back into my house and I slowly realized I was missing necessities of the house.

I grabbed my bag off the floor and searched through it finding my wallet that I remembered see today during school. I opened it and found twenty bucks. Sticking my wallet back in my bag I slung my bang on my shoulder and walked out the front door.

I soon walked out of the CVS with about two bags in each hand sighing as I started my walk home. Luckily my house was just around the corner… then all the way down the street.

I was about to cross the street to the sidewalk when I saw a familiar figure.

"Ok, now you're just stalking me." I said into the dead streets. The figure turned around as if startled and I laughed walking up to them.

"Are you sure it's not vise versa? You're the one who saw and greeted me." I looked at him fake offended. I gasped obnoxiously placing a hand on my chest.

"Why would I ever do that?" I over exaggerated my tone and he laughed. This was the most he said or expressed since I'd met him.

There was another awkward silence but this time he spoke.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"Um," I paused, thinking about how it was kind of weird it was that I just met a guy and he's already offering me a ride home. Eh, who cares, he's hot. "Sure," I smiled.

We soon pulled up to my house and I stared at the house. It seemed so natural on the outside. Just like any house. But it felt so empty inside. I just sat there staring at it.

I saw Sesshomaru look at me confused and I gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry, I don't really want to go back in yet." I mentally smack my forehead.

_You sound stupid and crazy! Just stop talking!_

He seemed to frown a bit. To my surprise he didn't ask why.

"I saw what you did this morning. You've got some guts standing up to Naraku." he smirked. I shook my head and scowled.

"I hate him so much." I snapped. "The weirdest part is I don't even know him!"

"He seems to know you pretty well."

"But I don't know him." I stated my voice calm again. "He's like a creeper or something."

I suddenly felt his soft hand stroke my neck to push my hair to the back of my shoulder. I went completely frozen. I relaxed a bit realizing he was looking at the marks on my neck from when Naraku tried to strangle me.

He barely touched one of the marks and I flinched. They suddenly started to sting like crazy but I remained calm.

"Sorry,"

"No, its ok, they just sting a bit." I winced putting my hand to my neck.

"What about your legs?" he asked. "I could smell the blood and I noticed your ripped jeans."

To hear that he could smell blood on me didn't freak me out at all. He was a demon after all especially Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They're dog demons so they're sense of smell is way stronger than humans.

"Um, I think they're fine." I questioned more than answered as I lifted up one said of my pants. Though the cuts were think they were deep and growing red. "Maybe not," I mumbled.

I hadn't even realized Sesshomaru started driving again until we pulled up to the biggest house I'd ever seen. And I thought Inuyasha's house was amazing.

My door opened before me and he held his hand out to me and I took it. He let me to the house and through the tall white plain door.

I caught myself from gasping and gaping like a fish. My feet hit cool grey marble flooring and I stared at the enormous stairway. It was wide and curved up to the second floor. Two matching colored pillars stood on either side of the room and a brightly lit chandelier, five times as big as Inuyasha's, hung from the ceiling shimmering a rainbow of colors throughout the room. It was truly beautiful.

He led me to a small dining room seating me on a leather black couch. He gave me a look that read "don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." I just nodded.

He soon came back with some supplies and a chair and sat in front of me. He poured something onto a cloth and leaned towards me. I felt a light blush spread across my cheeks and I slightly leaned back

"Oh, no, you don't have to do this for me. It's ok, I'm ok." I insisted. He leaned in ever closer and grinned knowing he made me nervous.

"I dragged you all the way here, didn't it? Just let me help." He whispered and my blush grew bigger. I heard him chuckle and he began to dab my neck with the towel. It only stung a little but once he finished he wrapped my neck with a little gauze to keep the medicine on my neck that he applied.

My jeans were so cut up already he just ripped the rest off the bottom. My jeans now went up a little more than half way up my calves. Would it be weird if I said I didn't find this awkward at all?

While he was cleaning up my legs I looked around the house. It was gorgeous in every way possible…until the though finally struck me. No one else was in the house. Sesshomaru had no family except Inuyasha and they don't even like each other. I wonder if he ever feels alone. I would never be able to live in this huge place with no one with me. He must be so strong and-

"All done," I finally came back to reality and looked at him and smiled. He wrapped my egs with the gauze like he did with my neck.

"Thanks,"

Once we pulled up to my house again and turned to me questioningly.

"There are no lights on."

"My parents are probably still at work." I lied. If I told him the truth I knew I would break down. I didn't feel like crying anymore. Ever. It always makes me feel weak and like I was looking at the bad side of things. But that would stop. I don't know how but it will.

"You are friends with my brother, Inuyasha." He asked more than stated and growled when he said Inuyasha's name.

"Yeah," I answered simply. He seemed disgusted at the idea but he shook it off.

"Keep the brat in line, his attitude is going to bite him in the ass one day." I laughed.

"You could say that again!" I turned to get out of the car when I stopped. I turned to face him and looked right into his breath taking gold eyes. "Thanks a lot for today," I smiled a little before opening the door and closing it behind me.

I began to put everything in the bags away when something hit me. I just spent an hour with Sesshomaru, but I thought Kagome and Inuyasha said that he doesn't like humans? What if he was just leading me on to crush me later?

"Just calm down Rin, you're over thinking this too much." I mumbled to myself.

After putting everything away I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I put on a plain green tank top and black shorts. Once I brushed my teeth and my hair I got into bed and opened my pen and began to write with my pen that was a big blue fluff ball at the top.

_Journal,_

_Today was quite interesting. Before school started this guy named Naraku came up to me and acted like he knew me all too well. I told him I had no idea who he was. He insulted Mom and Dad! I didn't let him stand for it but he did almost strangle me… Honestly, I'm glad Inuyasha came in when he did._

_I also met this really hot guy today! His name's Sesshomaru and he's Inuyasha's older brother. Inuyasha was pissed when he found out I had a crush on him. But it's just a crush! I don't think it would work out anyway. Besides the fact that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both hate each other he's a demon and I'm a human. He doesn't even like humans either but the weird part was that I talked to him today. And he brought me to his house to clean up the wounds on my neck and arms. So why did he do all of this for a human? I just wish I wouldn't forget him. _

_Night, sleep tight!_

**A.N.- Aww! I love writing Rin's journals. She expresses more in them than when she really talks. I think you'll learn a lot from here through these! So, how about Sesshomaru? He's still has that wall there but he's actually talking and making conversation! I loved writing the scene at his house when he's tending to her wounds. "I dragged you all the way here, didn't it? Just let me help." He whispered and my blush grew bigger. Ahhh! xD Haha! Anyway, tell me what you guys think and suggestions are still opened! Don't forget to Review coz' Reviews are Love and I Love LOVE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N.- Hey guys! School is still really difficult for me right now so I feel really bad for the late posts! A Tale of Two Cities is driving me up the wall! I have to read up to 2- 3 chapters a day with a huuuge study guide **_**and**_** dialectical journals. Why so much work? I don't know but it's pretty annoying. -_-" I honestly don't understand one word of Dickens's writing but…not much I can do. Anyway, Sesshomaru is OOC but I like writing him more open. I think it's sweet! Without further ado here's chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

I wanted to cry. To run. To do something. But my body wouldn't let me. It was like my body knew about this for years so it just began to react naturally. I just sat in my bed for a while before getting up and ready for school.

I kind of enjoyed the quietness but at the same time it bugged the hell of out me. I didn't like a lot of silence but it bugged me that my body felt use to it; like it was a natural or repetitive thing. My body was calm but my mind could grasp around the idea.

It was a relax day for me. I wore baggy flair jeans and a t-shirt with gym shoes. I picked up my bag and walked out the door to meet my best friend.

"Morning," I smiled.

"Morning, how you feeling?" she asked. I took a minute to take in her appearance. Not only had my grown self surprised me but Kagome's too. Her black hair was long as usual and her eyes were a brown and bold as ever. Her smile was bright white and she wore a white blouse, black jeans, and black flats. She grew a lot taller but not much and she over all seemed more beautiful than ever.

"Good, but still confused," I paused and gave her a questioning look. "What year is it?"

"Two thousand twelve," she said clearly but giving an "I'm sorry" look. My eyes grew slightly bigger and I looked to the side.

"Wow," I took a deep breath and looked back a Kagome giving a small smile. "Let's go,"

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I wasn't sure how to react when I got home. She was absolutely stunning. But she was a mere human. Humans were weak and helpless. So why couldn't I get her out of my mind?

Her beautiful black hair flowed perfectly down her back and her brown chocolate eyes glistened with happiness yet a hint of sorrow. She had a full hearted white smile and she had an hourglass figure and her clothes had fit all of her curves perfectly. Though she was short is made her all the more beautiful.

It was cute to see the way she got nervous around me especially when she blushed. I knew she could tell when I was just trying to make her more nervous, it was fun. Teasing her only made her seem innocent._ But she's a human! What would other people think?_

"Why would I care? That shouldn't matter." I growled to my conscience

Any other demon would've been appalled by her, except for my idiot half brother, Inuyasha, so why wasn't I? I'm not a fan of humans but when I saw her… something happened.

Once I got ready for bed I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her name began to play in my head.

"Rin," I let her name roll off my tongue. It was sweet and energetic but when you looked into her eyes you knew there was a whole story hiding behind her bright and gentle smile.

Rin…

**Rin's POV**

"So, Rin, anything?"

"No," I said simply frowning. Miss. Kagura pulled a chair up to my desk and sat next to me. I put my elbows on the desk and my face in my hands sighing. Miss. Kagura placed one hand on my shoulder and the other around my back and on my other arm.

"It's ok; it hasn't been long enough yet. We just have to give it a little more time." I looked up at her and her red eyes softened and filled with hope.

"I- I just want to remember _something. _Just _one _thing."

"Rin, this will take time and sometimes they say the more you think about something the harder it is to remember. And this is school. Some people just have problems with school too."

"That would be me, too. I'm pretty sure I almost failed math in eighth grade." I mumbled and we both laughed. I gave a small smile and looked back down at the math equations in front of me. "Thanks,"

"No problem, let's just take this one day at a time. Now, you want to start with looking at the center of the circle…"

"So, how did math go?" Kagome asked as we made our way to lunch.

"Ok, but no luck." She smiled and slung her arm around my shoulders.

"Just give it some time, it won't come easy."

"And you better not give up. That just shows how weak you are." Inuyasha added in as he slung his arm around Kagome's shoulder. I shook my head looking forward and smiling slightly. I could see Kagome giving him a "really?" look when she shouted.

"Oswari!"

I started laughing hysterically as Inuyasha met face first with the tiled floor. Though, I swear I heard something crack. Inuyasha lifted his face up from the ground and it was all red. I laughed harder as I stepped in front of him holding my sides starting to slowly walk backwards.

"Glad I could make you laugh!" Inuyasha growled and he started to stand up. "Kagome, what the hell was that for? Tell me how the hell I got this stupid necklace again?"

"What do you mean what was that for?"

"Well you weren't such a jerk sometimes!" Their bickering continued as I continued to hold my sides.

I suddenly bumped into someone and I giggled as I turned around.

"I'm sorry," I looked up at the person as I couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh, hey," they gave a small smile. I looked up at them a little confused.

"Hi?" I asked more than said. It was kind of weird for someone to say hi to me with such recognition especially since…

I looked over at their all around appearance and-

_Oh my god! He's a full demon!_ _But he's kind of cute._

His hair was long and silver like Inuyasha's, bright golden eyes, and fascinating purple slash marks on his cheek bones.

"I- I'm sorry," I repeated a little nervously.

"It is ok, are your wounds ok from yesterday?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. He looked at me questioningly.

"I drive you home last night but I helped clean your wounds and-"

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about." I shook my head and I could see hurt flash through his eyes. Something made my stomach turn. Something didn't feel right. I feel like I kno-

"But-"

"Hey, Rin!" Kagome suddenly cut in. "Why don't we go to lunch?" she said slightly pushing me towards the cafeteria. "Come on," she cheered nervously.

"Uh, ok," I said as I stumbled under her shoves and into the cafeteria.

**Kagome's POV**

"What are you talking about? I was just trying to help her!"

"By saying she's weak?"

"I never said that!"

"Oh really?" I challenged. I opened my mouth to say the word again when something caught my eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking in my direction. I could feel his emotions drop with mine.

"What do we do?" I panicked.

"Stop them," He said is like it was simple but I couldn't help my legs from moving.

"Hey, Rin!" I said running up to her and cutting them off. "Why don't we go to lunch?" I said nervously trying to not make eye contact with Sesshomaru. "Come on," Once Rin was in the cafeteria and Inuyasha followed her I walked up to Sesshomaru placing my hands on my hips and looked up at him frowning. He seemed slightly irritated and confused.

"Listen, I don't know you besides you being Inuyasha's half brother and I full demon. I'm sure you're a great guy but you shouldn't talk to Rin anymore."

"What do you mean?" he bit off his words.

"Just don't, please." I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. He turned me back around and took an intimidating step forward. I flinch slightly becoming a little more nervous. See, when Inuyasha tried to be intimidating it never worked. In fact, it was kind of funny.

"What's going on?" he barked. I pulled him into the corner of the hall way. There was no one in sight but I still felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"When Rin was thirteen," I paused changing positions from hip to hip. I leaned again the hall folding my arms over my chest. "When Rin was thirteen her and her parents got into a car accident. The car slid on ice and they fell into a ditch. Both of her parents died and she survived."

"That's… horrible." He frowned. "But she was talking about her parents yesterday. She said they were at work." I could feel his irritation growing and his expression only grew more confused.

"It's hard for her to talk about her parents or think about them without breaking down. She doesn't like others to worry about her. She doesn't like a lot of attention on her."

"But why did she act like she didn't know who I was?"

"She survived the accident but she had severe head trauma. She can remember every day before the accident but not the day of the accident or any day after that. Not yesterday, not the day before, not tomorrow, or the day after. She doesn't remember you or meeting you."

I felt horrible say those words. I couldn't imagine was he was feeling. He looked so lost, confused, hurt. For a guy who they say showed no emotion his expressions were all over the place.

"But, what's your story with her?" I asked. "I thought you despised humans."

"That," he paused his golden eyes daggering mine and making me kind of scared. "Is none of your business. But… don't think this'll be the last you've seen of me."

He turned and walked away with gracefulness yet he could bring you intense fear. I smirked to myself and walked into the cafeteria to find Rin and Inuyasha.

_He so cares! _

**A.N- Daaang! I just can't write long chapter can I? Sorry! I'm usually a lot better at writing long chapters than this. Not sure what's going on. Any who, ahh! Love the conversation between Sesshomaru and Kagome! He does care! Ahaha! Lemme know what you guys think and sorry again for the late update and short chapter! R&R! Remember: I LOVE LOVE! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.- Heey guys! What's up? So let's get straight to the point! Here's chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

"She can't remember me?" I mumbled to myself as I roamed the halls. Any of the teachers that saw me pretended to not notice me, even the demons. They knew if they asked me to go to class or asked for my pass I would say no. They would try to argue back but I'd threaten their life before they'd get the chance to say anything. I don't like people in my business and I like to be left alone to think.

I thought about it for a while; yesterday. When I pulled up to her house and all the lights were off, she said her parents were at work. If her parents had died, does that mean she lives alone? She must get lonely a lot.

Her human friend, Kagome was it? She said Rin can't remember the accident or any of the days after. Which would mean she can't remember her parents dying so how did she lie to me? She must have someone that tells her every day. It must be so hard for her. It's not like hearing it can get better. To hear those words every day must feel like hearing them for the first time in her life. You could say it's a good thing she can't remember so it's like suffering through it for one day but that's complete bull. All of those emotions every day aren't good for her.

I didn't attend the rest of my classes even though it was on two periods. But in those two hours, not once, for even a millisecond, did my mind wander away from her. It was like she was etched into my mind. I knew one thing for sure; I couldn't lose her.

* * *

><p>"Rin, are you ok?" I was sitting on the bench in the girl's locker room with my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I rubbed my face and looked up at her.<p>

"Yeah," I smiled standing up. "Just a headache," Kagome smiled and placed her hand on my head.

"Have you been thinking again?"

"What's that's supposed to mean?" I raised my voice irritated but laughed. She laughed and ruffled my hair a little.

"I meant are you over thinking again? You don't have t answer because I know the answer."

I fixed my hair and shook my head at her. "Can you blame me?"

"No actually I can't but what I can blame you for is being sp cute to _not_ hug!" she squealed wrapping her arms around my neck and practically strangling me and I hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"You guys go without me I'm just going to head home and take something for this headache." I said before the path that split separate ways.<p>

"Ok, take care bud." Inuyasha teased as he ruffled my hair. I ducked my head away fixing my hair and laughing.

"What is with you two and ruffling my hair?"

"It's funny," Kagome chirped in. I smiled and turned walking towards my house.

I took my time walking home staring at the bright blue sky. The clouds made random puffy shapes that filled the sky unevenly yet beautifully. I quickly took out my phone and held it up to the sky. A shutter sound came from my phone and I smiled to myself.

I didn't really realize till now how nice it was outside. I walked to a tree off to the side and sat on the grass with my back leaning against it. I laid my head back against the bark staring at clear sky. I took a deep breath taking in the fresh air.

I sudden shadow blocked the sun and I looked to the right and into breath taking eyes. It was the guy from before and he gave a small smile.

"Hi," he greeted his voice deep it made my heart speed up. I smiled and stood up.

"Hey, you the guy from before," his expression dropped a little and he asked,

"Do you really not remember me?" I stared into his eyes confused and shook my head.

"Sorry, I've never seen you before."

There was a short silence before he spoke again. His deep voice was intimidating yet gentle making my legs feel like jello. I could feel the slightest blush starting to spread across my face.

"Well, then let me introduce myself. I'm Sesshomaru,"

**A.N.- Please don't get mad! I'm sorry it's sooo short but I couldn't help giving you guys a cliff hanger! It was calling me! Cliff hanger Bryana! Cliff hanger! Haha, btw, just a little side note, people always pronounce my name wrong so it's [Bre-ah-nuh] I don't know if that makes sense but…yeah… Remember suggestions are always accepted! Anyway, don't forget to Review coz' Reviews are Love and I LOVE LOVE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N. – Hiya! It's chapter 9! Soooo Sesshomaru is OOC but I like him this way! But we, the readers, know he just acts like this around Rin! Awww! R&R coz' Reviews are Love and I Love LOVE!**

Chapter 9

"I'm Sesshomaru,"

"I'm Rin," I managed to get out. I could feel my face heating up even more as he flashed a cocky smile.

"So, what's a guy like you doing out here?" I asked smiling.

"What do you mean 'a guy like me'?" he challenged with a smirk.

"Well, you're a full demon, you seem like a bad ass type, and you just don't seem the type to just wander outside."

"How do you know I'm a full demon?" he asked. I paused for a minute thinking.

_How did I know that? I mean besides the fact that he looks like one… I don't think many humans had long flowing silver hair. He also dressed like one: dark blue dress shirt, un- tucked, nice jeans, and black dress shoes. _

"I don't know it was just a feeling."

"Well," he said taking a step closer to me. "Your feelings are right. And bad ass... I don't think I've thought about it 'that' way. But your last feelings wrong." I gave him a questioningly look before he continued. "I am that type of guy; I'm just out for a walk."

"You? Taking a walk? I just can't see it." I shook my head. "What are you doing on your 'walk'?"

"Thinking," he said simply.

"This means you're smarter than most guys."

"Most guys?"

"Yeah, ninety percent of guys don't even think at all." I explained. He nodded chuckling.

"So I'm one of the smartest of those other ten percent."

"Exactly, at least by my judgment," I grinned. I paused making my eye brow furrow together. "Wait, that didn't really come out right."

He laughed and said, "It's ok, you've got a judgment."

"How can _you _tell?" Now it was my turn to take an intimidating step towards him. I don't think it worked.

"Just a feeling,"

I glared into his eyes as if searching for something. After a short silence I took a step away folding my arms over my chest and lowered my eyes smirking.

"Oh, so now you're mocking me?"

"More like teasing or copying you."

"I'm pretty sure that's what mocking is."

"Are you?" he asked like I was making this huge decision. I could feel my expression start to soften and become unsure.

"Y-Yes," He kept looking at me with those beautiful and questioning gold eyes. "Yes? Ye-s?" I dragged out the word with more of a question than a confident answer. I tried again. "Y-ye- ugh, never mind!" I laughed giving up.

We talked for a while but really about nothing. My headache started getting worse but I tried to ignore it the best I could, I enjoyed talking to Sesshomaru. I felt like I could talk with him for hours and about anything.

Though the more I tried to ignore the pain the worse it got and the more I obtained. I began to feel tired, nauseous, and the world seemed to spin. It became harder to concentrate and I could feel my blood pounding in my temples. I felt bad for not paying attention to what he was saying but… I just couldn't.

I felt a cool hand grab my warm one making me jump.

"Rin, are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked. His smooth tone made my ears ring and I took a deep breath nodding.

"I- I'm fine," I tried taking a step back but ended up stumbling. He caught my arm helping me stand up. Everything was actually spinning now and I brought my free hand to my head. "I j-just," I tried to mumble out.

The sky around me started to dim and become fuzzy. Everything lost their shape and my vision went black. I felt my body fall and then nothing…

"Hey, mom," I cheered running into the kitchen. My mom was making dinner and she had some flour on her face and I giggled. Her long silk black hair was tied into a high pony tail. She wore a nice short sleeved sweater and flare jeans. Her features resembled mine but with more of an older feature.

"Yes, sweetie," my mom turned from the pan smiling. I beamed clasping my hands together and swaying side to side.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" I joked knowingly. Joking, my mom looked at me confused and shook her head.

"No, I can't say I can." I glared trying not to grin as I walked over to the counter.

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Why,"

Immediately I turned throwing more flour at her. I laughed when she jumped back and made a face at me. I screamed running away from her as she grabbed the jar of flour and started chasing me.

"You can't flour me, it's my birthday tomorrow!" I squealed.

"Sorry, Rin, I'm your mom. I can do whatever I want!" she laughed.

We threw flour at each other for what seemed like hours. My sides killed from laughing and my cheeks were flushed.

We bother heard the garage door open and we both went silent. Quietly we made our way into the kitchen where the garage door was. We were stealthy! That is until he saw us.

My dad was about to shout "no" but he was too late. My mom and I threw flour at him and we ran around the kitchen fighting. My dad suddenly grabbed another bag of flour from the pantry and started fighting back. We were defenseless again my dad. He always dominated us.

Once the war was over my parents told me to go wash up for dinner. It would take a while longer because whatever my mom was making… got burned. We got so wrapped up in our fight we couldn't even smell it burning.

I quickly took a shower and came out of the bathroom drying my hair with a towel. I heard yelling and a sudden crash. I ran downstairs and saw what I never thought I would.

"We just can't afford it!" my dad shouted at my mom.

"It's just this one thing! You know she _never_ asks for _anything._ Why not just this one time?" my mom screamed back.

I looked down and saw a broken plate with spaghetti all over the floor. They continued like that for another ten minutes completely unaware of my presence. I ran in between them almost in tears. They've never fought before. At least not in front of me but it was the scariest thing ever.

"Guys, please stop. We can get through this. It'll be ok!" I tried to assure them. Nothing worked. They didn't listen. My dad just glared at me but they both pretended I wasn't there.

I suddenly ran out the front door with tears streaming down my face. The harsh winter air bit at my skin as I wore a t- shirt and shorts with no shoes. It started to snow but I kept running. Running all the way to the one place I knew I'd always feel welcomed; Kagome's.

My eyes suddenly shot open and my heart raced faster than I could even fathom. Unaware of where I was I shot up and instantly regretted it. The whole room spun land almost went black like it did before.

Familiar arms went around me. One hand laid gently on my back, the other on the back of my head, and their chin just over my shoulder. Their hands were cool and comforting and I hadn't even realized I was crying until I collapsed in their arms and began to sob. I let their strong arms hold my tightly like they were my family.

I was finally able to stop crying to at least come to a small hiccup. The person pulled away and I looked up into familiar shining eyes. I instantly felt my face heat up as a blush stretched across my cheeks.

Sesshomaru slowly reached up and cupped my face in his hands. He gentle wiped away the tears from my red puffy eyes with his thumbs. I felt the blush intense and I melted under his touch but I didn't show it.

I didn't know what to say. I felt partly embarrassed yet completely comforted by his presence. In all honesty, I just wanted him to hold me in his arms until I fell asleep again. Fell asleep… I won't remember him again after today. I could already feel the memories of today beginning to slip away. I felt myself start to cry again but Sesshomaru stopped them with his gentle thumbs that framed over my cheeks bones perfectly.

Suddenly, his cool lips kissed my right cheek making all my tears stop instantly. My skin tingled but longed from more of his touch. I felt need for this complete stranger and it felt so right to be with him.

"Why all the tears?" he asked. His voice was filled with concern and it had a feeling of soft and gentleness that made my heart want to burst.

I shook my head violently trying to force more of the tears back.

"Nothing," I mumbled. "Just a bad dream." I lied. It was horrible. Scary. A disaster. I looked around for a sec. I was in a huge room. It was plain with white walls but the bed was _huge_. The whole bed was a navy blue and the blanket was soft and cuddle-able.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily. He smirked slightly bringing his hands away from my face.

"When we were talking you fell and passed out. You had a very high fever and I brought you to my house to rest." He explained.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight," I seemed to jump at the word eight and my eyes grew wide.

_How could I have been out for so long?_

"Uh, sorry for causing you so much trouble." I looked away feeling a blush stretch across my face. "I should really get home." I started to take the blankets off me when Sesshomaru said,

"I'll take you home."

"No," I insisted. "It's ok." It was a horrible idea. I shifted my feet to the fluffy warm white carpet and cautiously pushed myself off the bed. Immediately the room seemed to turn upside down and my vision almost went black again. I felt arms go around my waist then air.

I closed my eyes and groaned as my head began to pound again. I laid my head against something tough, like muscle. I opened my eyes a bit and seeing Sesshomaru was carrying me bridal style outside to his car. My head was resting against his muscular chest yet is gave a comforting feeling.

The motion of the car swerving on the streets made me feel nauseous and I screwed my eyes shut tighter. The car finally stopped and I felt a cool hand on my forehead. I sighed with relief as some of the pain ceased throughout my body.

"You're burning," I could sense the concern in his voice. It was kind of weird. No one was ever so concerned for me before. I mean I would guess they probably have but only from my accident.

_Or so __**I**__ think._

I felt safe with Sesshomaru. I felt like he was the only one who actually cared about what I thought and felt. Again…kind of weird. Though I just met him I feel like I've known him my whole life. Plus, he was hot!

His hand left my head and I frowned and slowly opened my eyes. I slowly sat up more and laid my hand on the car door.

"I'm sorry for the trouble today." I apologized. He shook his head.

"It was no trouble, I had a great time talking to you today."

I turned to open the door when something turned in my stomach. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

_I wanna tell him! But I- I- *sigh* I feel like I should tell him._

"Um… before, when I woke up and was crying, I-I" I paused chocking on my words.

"It's ok," he cut me off. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, I want to. I don't know why, but I feel like I can tell you anything." I looked at him and he nodded.

"Uh, when I was 13 my parents and I got into a car accident. They both died but I was saved. B-But I can't remember the accident or any other day after that." I stopped forcing back the tears that stung the corner of my eyes.

"Every morning I wake up there are notes posted around my house telling me the story and reminders of what to do. My friend has tried to persuade me many times to just move in with her, but I can't."

"When I passed out I had a dream about my mom and me. She was making dinner and before I knew it we were fighting with flour." I laughed lightly. "My dad came home and we went crazy flour was everywhere! After that I took a shower and when I came out they were fighting. They've never fought before and it was the scariest thing I've seen happen between them. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. So, I ran to my friend's house."

I watched as Sesshomaru slowly reached his hand over and placed it on my hands that were clasped together on my lap. I slowly turned my hand palm side up and cautiously intertwined my hand with his. I took a deep breath and continued.

_I sprinted through the snow- filled sidewalks and my feet went numb so I couldn't feel the pain of the coldness anymore. I didn't even realize I was at Kagome's house until her face suddenly appeared in front of me._

"_Rin!" she shouted. She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "What are you doing?"_

"_I-I," I wrapped my arms around myself trembling before my body felt like it was burning. Kagome's mom came from upstairs with blankets and wrapped them around me. Kagome suddenly engulfed me in her arms and I hugged back as tears pooled from my face._

_She brought me upstairs to take a shower and loaned me some clothes. After I changed I told her everything that happened. After I was done, I thought about if I over reacted._

"_**You**__ didn't over react. You're parents are the sweetest people I've ever met. Them fighting was a brand new thing for you. No one will blame you." She said trying to comfort me. It mostly worked._

"_I just don't know what they were fighting about! I just hope I didn't make them angry." _

"_No way, you weren't even in the room when the fight started." I looked up from fumbling with my fingers. I smiled and leaned over to hug her._

"_Thanks, Kagome,"_

By the time I finished he had helped me to the front door my hand still intertwined with his. I turned to him looking into his eyes. He stared into mine with what seemed sorry, longing, and lust. I looked away my heart racing and fluttering,

"That was the day before the accident, the last day I can remember." There was a small silence and Sesshomaru's eyes slightly grew wide.

"The accident was on your birthday." He whispered. I nodded the silent tears sliding down my cheeks again.

I began to sob when I started coughing. Luckily when I got sick, it was just a small cold. Headache, nausea, coughing…

I felt his hand cress the side of my face and his fingers lightly resting on the back of my neck. He moved my face to look at him and my heart pounded in my chest. He slowly, yet cautiously, leaned in closer and closer. I could feel his cool breath on my lips when my breath hitched in my throat. His soft tender lips _just_ brushed mine but I quickly turned away going into a coughing fit.

_You idiot! You just __**had**__ to cough! Damn you sickness! I curse you!_

"I'm sorry," I whispered trying not to meet his eyes. I felt his cool lips, though, brush against my forehead and watched him as he made his way down the driveway. He got into the car and started the engine. I listen to is echo in the empty starless night and watched as he drove away. I frowned wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I don't want to forget you."

**A.N. – Yooo! Sooo what did ya guys think? So I think Imma do her journal in a separate chapter which I hope will be posted soon! I loved the end! Thank you to all you guys who've stayed with me this far! And any critiques or helpful advice would be great and suggestions are always welcomed! Au Revior!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N. – Heeey guys! So the poem below is one I wrote and is based on the story! Tell me what you guys think of it! I rlly love to write poetry and haven't written a poem in a long time so I might be a little rusty. I'll get back into the swing. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 10 and just a warning it will be short because it's Rin's journal. So R&R and don't forget about LOVE! xD**

Chapter 10

The tears of sorrow harshly stain the memories of the heart

It has banished the Wishes and Dreams she only hoped to live

It mocks

It points

It laughs while she continues to relive

Relive this 'dream' like a never ending song

It torments ways they don't know

Tortures her life to no end

When she sees him

The one person who shatters her nightmare

The song can stop

What's pointed can be broken

Laughs can be muted

And the mocking can be put into its own misery

Him

He puts the dream back in her life

_Dear journal,_

_I met someone today. The most sweetest, caring, manly, and hottest guy ever. He treated me like I've never been treated before. He cared for me when I passed out. He brought me to his house to rest. He drove me home. Listened to me… and all I did was cry and talk about myself. How could I have been so selfish?_

_Sesshomaru…_

_His name rolls off my tongue energetically yet strong and confidently. I can already see his image fading away but when I saw him, it felt like something shifted in my mind. I don't know what it was but it was weird._

_I don't want to forget him! He's something more to me than just a stranger! I know I just met him but something inside me changed when I was with him! Maybe- Maybe… Maybe I love him!_

_It's crazy to think about, I know! B- But! I __**can't**__ stop thinking about him! I'm so confused and I can feel my heart ripping in two and my tears have already stained the paper before I could stop them. Please, I beg, don't let me forget! I do… love him._

I closed my journal coughing like crazy and wiped my eyes for what felt like the tenth time today. My head pounded because I forgot to take something when I got home. Sighing I opened my journal again to the next blank page and started drawing Sesshomaru while his image was still in my mind.

I always loved to draw and people said I had a gift for it. I finished the drawing within ten minutes and I sighed staring at his portrait. My heart ached to see him again and I was actually scared to not remember him.

I slowly closed the journal, again, and placed it next to my alarm clock. I turned off my light and slid under the covers pulling them up to my chin. I pulled my legs to my chest and stared at the clock before slowly falling asleep.

**A.N. – DANG CONFESSION! Whaaaaatssss uuuupp! Haha sorry just had KFC for dinner and it was GREAT! Annyyywwhhhoooo….. yeah tht's my chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Advice and suggestions are always welcome! Bye byeeeee!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N. – Hey! Imma give you guys some explanations at the end and just let you guys read. So I'm just going to cut to the chase! Here's Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

_BEEP!  
>BEEP!<br>BEEP!  
>BEEP!<em>

I groaned reaching over to find the off button on my alarm clock. I couldn't find it. It beeping seemed to get louder and made my migraine even worse that I'd woken up to.

I still couldn't find the button and I got irritated. Tears from the pain welled up in my eyes and I smacked the alarm clock onto the floor. Luckily it unplugged and the beeping finally stopped. I let some of the tears slide down my cheeks and I finally cried myself to sleep.

I woke up again to a cool hand on my head. I slowly opened my eyes to my dark room; someone must've closed my blinds. I slowly looked and gave a weak smile.

"Hi," I said sheepishly. Kagome smiled and sat on the bed.

"Morning,"

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't-" She seemed to stop herself before starting over. "Um, just came to check up on you. You're burning up; I'll have my mom call you in for school."

"School?" I asked confused. "But it's winter break." Kagome laughed and lightly face palmed herself.

"Look at me, forgetting we're on break. Just go back to sleep, ok? I'll talk to you later."

Nothing she said really connected in my head. I just felt sick to my stomach and my eyes were growing heavy.

"Ok, Kagome, love you." I whispered before falling asleep again.

"Love you too, Rin."

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

"Love you too, Rin." I whispered brushing her long silk black hair behind her ear. I stood up and walked to her bathroom that was connected to her room. I came back out with a cool damp rag and gently placed it on her forehead before going downstairs.

I took out my phone before call Inuyasha.

"Hey," Inuyasha's voice cam through the other line. I smiled letting his voice fill my heart.

"Hey, um I'm going to stay here with Rin today. She's sick and I don't want her waking up again to find those notes _while _she's sick. I'll tell her-" I came to a sudden stop as a sob caught in my throat.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was worried after I hadn't continued.

"Inuyasha," I gasped out while my voice shook. Tears began pooling down my face. "I'm so stupid. I messed up everything I said! I can never do anything right anymore!"

"Kagome, I- I'll be at Rin's house in a minute."

"N- No, no, its fine I-"

"Kagome," his voice grew stern making me freeze.

"Ok," I said.

I cried as I walked outside and sat on the comforting grass of the front yard. The air was warm and calming and I let the sun's rays sink into my skin. I hugged my knees to my chest waiting for Inuyasha to get here.

Things felt like they were falling part but they were actually very well kept together. Nina seemed more stressed than usual but this is the happiest I've ever seen her in years. It must be his doing. I'm very grateful that she found someone she likes but I wouldn't be able to see her expression every night when she has to think about not remembering him the next day. Or when she goes back through her journal… how she must feel. I know Rin, she's already written about him.

I can't even imagine how Sesshomaru feels either. The way his eyes looked when we were talking about Rin. It must be heart breaking to have the one you care about to not remember you every day, having to re-meet her again and again.

"Kagome," I looked up the tears still running down my face. I watched Inuyasha as he made his way up the drive way wearing a nice red shirt and jeans. I quickly stood up and ran towards him and threw myself into his arms sobbing into his shoulder.

He pulled me tightly to him resting one hand on my back and the other on the back of my head. He stroked my hair trying to calm me down but the tears wouldn't stop. I was suddenly lifted into the air bridal style and warm soft lips kissed away the tears on my cheeks.

The tears instantly stopped and a dark blush spread up to my ears. I looked up into Inuyasha's gold daring eyes completely lost. This was always the one thing that made me feel secure. I felt like it was only us in the whole world and we understood everything about each other.

My breath sped up as he started to lean in his eyes looking from my eyes then to my lips. I could feel his warm breath on my lips that were just centimeters apart. He looked back to my eyes and I ever so slightly nodded and closed my eyes.

His lips finally locked with mine and I instantly melted. I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips were molded to mine perfectly and my heart raced feeling my heart fill with passion.

He slowly pulled away and I frowned. I was breathing heavier but he seemed to be fine. He smirked at my frown and quickly placed one last sweet tender kiss on my lips before carrying me back into the house.

He sat on the couch placing me in his lap.

"Now why were you freaking out of the phone?" Inuyasha asked. I sighed laying my head on his chest and stared on the blank t.v. in front of me.

I had told him everything I had on my mind and not once did he interrupt. I felt kind of selfish just complaining to him but the words kept pouring out of my mouth and wouldn't stop.

"And just to top it all off, I'm a horrible friend! Every morning she wakes up to read those stupid notes when I should be the one telling her! When she comes out those doors she's always smiling. I don't really know what she's feeling all the time and I just wish I could help her. Plus, I always say the wrong thing at the wrong time! I didn't want her to read the notes yet and I just wanted her to go back to sleep for a while but everything I didn't want to say slipped out! Why can't I do anything right? I just don't want to see her suffer anymore…"

Every word I said I had to force more and more tears back. It was hard to watch Rin everyday not remember the simplest things… and some huge things.

"I'm sorry," I paused taking some deep breaths. "I'm rambling." I managed to turn to the side so it was more comfortable to look at Inuyasha. Her frowned down at me and took my face gently in his hands.

"It's ok, you're not rambling, you're letting out your feelings. You're always caring for Rin but when was the last time someone asked what you wanted?"

I stared at him in disbelief before looking down at my hands, fiddling with them. Nobody had ever asked me that before. I've always felt selfish for having Rin wake up to stupid notes and, even though she said she wanted to, I left her home alone.

"Kagome," I looked up at him staring deep into his eyes. "What do_**you**_want?" I felt my lip quiver and the tears running down my cheeks again as he pulled me into my arms.

"I want my best friend back!" …

. . .

I made my way up to Rin's room to see if she was awake. I quietly opened the door to see a delicate sleeping figure in bed. I walked up to the bed smiling down at her soft expression.

I re-soaked the rag on her head with more cold water when something caught my eye. I looked down by her alarm clock and saw her journal. I carefully picked it up like each page could rip with the smallest movement. Rin and I always go back through her journal so I knew she wouldn't mind me look through it.

I read the last journal she wrote. I wanted to smile and cry at the same time. I hurt to know she felt this way every time she'd met Sesshomaru. Though, I was happy to see she found love. I looked on the page next to her journal entry and beamed. Everyone said she had a talent for art.

She drew a portrait of Sesshomaru. It looked exactly like him and there was no mistaking it. I thought it was sweet.

"Mmm, Kagome?" I looked up from the journal putting it down and looked at Rin who was just waking up. "You're still here?" I smiled and walked to the bed sitting next to her.

"Yeah, Inuyasha's here too."

"Why?"

"I wanted to stay here because you're sick."

"You didn't have to my dad would watched me." She said groggily and rubbed her eyes. I frowned desperately and she did the same when she saw my expression but with worry.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Um," I paused closing my eyes and giving a short breath. "Your parents died in a car accident four years ago." She gave an absurd laugh and shook her head.

"I almost thought you were serious for a moment. Don't play me like that Kagome." She attempted to get up but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I'm serious," I looked her dead in the eyes not daring to look away.

"I think I would've remembered." She shot back a little offended.

"You can't remember; you were in the accident with them but you survived. But, you had a head injury and you can't remember the accident or any day after that, only every day before the accident."

She stared back into my eyes for a long time searching my eyes for the truth. She soon looked down at her hands clasped together on the bed and sighed. She stayed like that for a while as if contemplating what to do.

"I'm sorry," I apologized placing a hand on her shoulder. She sighed a long sigh and looked back at me with a small smile. Hurt still filled her eyes but there was courage that glossed over the brown in her eyes.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault. Besides, mom and dad wouldn't want us being sad over their death. But… what did I miss?" she asked curiously. I giggled and looked down at the journal in my hand.

"Well…"

…

Rin's P.O.V.

Kagome and I giggled uncontrollably as we ran down the stairs and Kagome jumped onto the couch next to Inuyasha and I sat on the single seated couch angled to the side and front of them.

"What up with you guys?" Inuyasha asked a little scared and confused. I crossed my legs and held up my journal. I opened it up to the first page.

"Dear Journal,"

"Wait," Inuyasha interrupted. "Is this something you really want to share?" I gave a light smile and nodded.

"If there's something I really don't want you guys to hear I'll skip it."

"If you really wanna then go on," Kagome smiled at me.

"Dear Journal," I started over. "It's been a year after the accident. Since I can't remember my days to come Kagome bought me this journal to write in. It's been a tough year. Though I can't remember any of it I can physically feel the stress on my body. But Inuyasha and Kagome and I are having a sleep over right now. I can't sleep so I just decided to write.

"We decided to sleep over at Inuyasha's and, like always, Inuyasha was the first to fall asleep!" I paused as me and Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and laughed. He growled looking away and I continued.

"Kagome found a marker and we decided to draw on his face! We drew him a puppy nose and whiskers. He looked even cuter since he had those puppy ears! Well, I've had a great night and I'm very thankful for what my best friends have done wand what are doing for me. Good Night!"

There was a silence and I slowly looked up from the journal. I screamed as Inuyasha jumped and tackled me off the couch and to the ground. It was rough yet careful to not hurt me.

"I still can't believe you guys did that!" he barked.

"I still can't believe we actually did it!" I laughed trying to push him off me but he had my arms pinned to the side. I gave up trying to fight and Kagome came over laughed and prying him off me.

"Careful with her she still has a fever." Kagome said. I finished my giggles as Inuyasha and I stood up and we all sat huddled together on the couch.

It went on like this for a while and I fell in and out of sleep my fever very slowly going away. When I fell asleep Kagome promised to read the journal for me but she had an idea of things I wouldn't want to be read aloud.

I woke up again but I didn't open my eyes. I just wanted to listen to Kagome's calming voice as she read. I listened carefully paying attention to every single word.

"Today was quite interesting. Before school started this guy named Naraku came up to me and acted like he knew me all too well. I told him I had no idea who he was. He insulted Mom and Dad! I didn't let him stand for it but he did almost strangle me… Honestly, I'm glad Inuyasha came in when he did."

I felt Inuyasha's hand very lightly pat me head and I could just see him smiling proudly to himself.

"Kagome," I yawned keeping my eyes closed.

"Yeah, Hun?"

"Who's Naraku?" There was a short silence and I had a felling her and Inuyasha were exchanging glances.

"Probably about a year ago you started acting up because the accident suddenly became really hard on you at that point. You met Naraku and thought you were in love and wet out. We tried to talk you out of it but you wouldn't listen to a word we were saying. But… the next day came and…yeah. He thought you were lying about not remembering him."

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She looked down at me and frowned.

"Is that why he asked if I still remembered him?" I asked tiredly.

"Yeah," she paused before continuing. "And if you go back to him one more time I'll kick your ass." We both smiled and all of us started laughing.

"Don't worry, that'll never happen."

…

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the last few journals Kagome read. I wrote about a guy, Sesshomaru. By the looks of it I really like him. I mean, I barely wrote about him and he sounds hot.

"Sesshomaru," I whispered. Just saying his name made me heart race and my face turning a crimson red.

I reached over grabbing my journal and opening to the last page. It was a portrait of him and I was right; he was hot…

I still couldn't believe I actually drew this portrait though. But the more I thought about him the more my stomach sank. I felt like I've known him for so long or like we've become so close but Kagome said we had just met.

I traced my fingers across the paper. I couldn't get him out of my mind. It almost drove me crazy to feel head over heels for someone and have no idea who they are! I felt like crying but I had a feeling he wouldn't want me to cry over him or even to be sad at all.

I lightly kissed the portrait before closing the journal again. I quickly opened it again and ripped out a page before writing on it.

READ LAST JOURNAL AND LOOK AT PICTURE

I wanted to do something that would at least let me know _something_ about him before leaving for school. And… it would at least be worth a try to remembering him.

**A.N. – Wow! Guys I am sooooo sorry for the late up-date! I'm even more late than usual and my schedule and homework has been piling up even more it's quite irritating… Maybe once Spring Break comes I'll have more time- pfft! Ok, sorry, but I'm going to have a lot of English hw on break too but I'll give it my all just and **_**only**_** for you guys! Also, I just posted my first HetaliaxReader FF and I'd be so happy if you guys would check it out! Don't forget to Review and I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING AND STAYING THIS FAR TO READ! HEART!**


	13. Quick Author's Note

Heyy Guys!

Sooo a quick author note update!

I really wanted to change my pen-name. DawnOfRenalice has to do with Twilight but now I want something with Inuyasha (specifically Sesshomaru and Rin of course!) So I would LOVE any suggestions please coz' I can't think of ANYTHING! D: Sadness.

Also, on a Memories note, I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. If I make it long updates will take some time but if I shorten it, updates might be quicker! So, you guys decide! More chapters = Longer update but... MORE chapters and a lot more will happen between Rin and Sesshy! Or shorten version = Knowing the end sooner! Possible faster update… and maybe another new story sooner? I wanna see what you guys think before I go overboard and decide.

Let me know guys! *HEARTS!*


	14. Chapter 12

**A.N. - Hey guys! So I had a little hard time writing this chapter coz' of some writers block and I couldn't think of a way for Rin to meet Sesshomaru again… But at lunch Friday I was talking to my friend, Gothic-Wolf-Hart, (you should look up some of her stories) and well… this was our conversation!**

**Me: I need help! I can't think of another way for Rin to meet Sesshomaru for my story!**

**Gothic: *Head down and hands folded on table* -slowly looks up with a straight face-  
>"At a dog show."<strong>

**Me: Oh. My. God. That's a great idea! **

***We both laugh hysterically!***

**Me: Though it's kind of ironic how Inuyasha is a DOG demon but he always yells at Kagome that he's not. He's all like: Stop treating me like a dog!**

**Gothic: It's like that one episode: Kagome- *Picks up a stick* "Inuyasha, fetch boy!" Then he runs after the stick!**

**Me: I love that episode!**

**Ah, I love lunch period… Anyway… I thought of a different idea but I think you might enjoy this one.**

**Oh, and btw, the "ooo" is like "***"; it's just moving ahead in time!**

Chapter 12

I continued to stare down at my journal the sun slowly rising and its rays peeking into my window and lighting up my room. They warmed me but all my focus was still on my journal.

I woke up early this morning finding the notes and everything. I saw the journal with the note on top and looked at the last page along with the portrait. I was still a little groggy not quite putting everything together yet…

I flipped a page back reading that journal entry. It was about him too. The last couple entries were about him. So, who was he? Obviously not my boyfriend, though I wouldn't mind having him to myself!

I carefully ripped out the portrait carrying it with me wherever I went. After getting dressed and brushing my teeth I went down stairs into the kitchen. It was weird; it all felt natural. Trying to ignore that "natural-ness", I grabbed an apple, grabbed my back pack, and walked out the door.

It was still early so I sat on the porch letting the cool breeze gently glide across my delicate skin and I breathed deeply taking in that… good… morning…smell… If yall know what I'm talking about.

"Hey, you're early." My head shot up to meet big brown orbs.

"Yeah," I smiled. "It's a nice morning though."

I smirked standing up and handing out the portrait to her.

"Who is this?" I sang in a sing-song voice. Kagome laughed.

"That," she beamed. "Is your _huge_ crush!" I felt my face grow hot and she busted out laughing.

"Aw, Rin, you're blushing!"

"I-I am not!" I stammered looking away and trying not to smile.

"Come on," she giggled poking my sides. "Smile, smile, smile!" I laughed letting my smile brighten my features and pushed her away from me. We laughed together feeling a lot better now that Kagome was here.

"You guys are up early." A voice came from nowhere. Kagome and I looked to the road where a black Chevrolet Camaro was. **(A.N. - Sorry guys, I have no idea if this is a good car. I just went on Google and looked for a cool looking car! Lol!)**

I leaned forward a bit trying to see who was talking to us when I gasped. I placed my hand over my mouth and Kagome looked at me weirdly and giggled.

"What?"

"That's- That's him! That's Sesshomaru!" I was freaking out and I don't think in a good way.

"Rin, calm down why are you freaking out?"

"I don't know… I'm nervous. I don't know the guy Kagome! Well- I do but I can't remember him and when I hear or even say his name I get really nervous but a good nervous and my heart speed up and I can't help but smile but I don't even know who he is but I wish I could remember and-"

I came to a sudden stop when a hand was placed over my mouth. I blushed and she slowly brought her hand away.

"Breathe," I sighed frowning and she turned back toward the car.

"Yup," she shouted toward Sesshomaru. "It's a nice morning!"

"You- you actually talk to him?" I flipped.

"Only a little; just a 'hey' here and there."

"Oh,"

"You guys want a ride?" he asked.

_Dang too bad he's too far for me to actually __**see**__ him…_

"No thanks walking to school is our tradition though it may not always be the best tradition." And with that, he drove away and we made our way to school.

I certainly had no idea what I was doing. I was just writing all these numbers down like the wind. Did I know what any of it stood for? No. Did any of this even look closely familiar? No. Was I confused? Definitely.

"Rin, do you have an answer?" Ms. Kagura asked very curiously.

"Um, is it… 5?" I asked nervously. Her intimidating red eyes softened a bit and grew wide. She walked over to my desk and gently grabbed my paper looking at my work. She studied it for a while before looking down at me.

"That's right," Her voice came out breathlessly and she had a small smile on her face. Now my eyes grew wide in utter shock.

_I couldn't have heard that right._

"Um, are you sure?" my voice shook a little.

"Yes,"

"But, I had no idea what I was doing! How is that even possible?" I started to freak out. I suddenly felt sick again and the room seemed to spin a bit.

"Rin, are you ok?" Kagome was suddenly in front of me and her sweet voice brought me focused.

"Uh, I got it right."

"Got what right?"

"The problem," My voice was neutral as I handed her the paper.

I was suddenly attacked by a hug and the sound of crying rang in my ears. I pulled away from Kagome. I stared into her, now, red and puffy brown orbs worried. Tears stained her bright pink cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I asked as my eyes started to water. I always cried when I saw other

"Nothing," she sniffed wiping her tears. "I'm just happy for you but… how?"

"I don't know; I don't even know what I did. I don't understand what any of this problem means." I shook my head confused pain starting in my temples.

"Can I just rest? My head hurts." I asked innocently. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," She ruffled my hair before going back to the other side of the room.

I looked down at the paper just staring at the numbers written. I looked at the next problem picking up my pencil. I stared at it for what seemed like ever before dropping my pencil and letting my head fall in my hands.

_How?_

ooo

"None of them?"

"Nope,"

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Would you stop asking? If she couldn't then she couldn't!" Kagome snapped.

"Excuse me for asking." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh, stop you two, after you left, Kagome, I tried to do other problems and I just couldn't.

I stared down at the sidewalk trying not to step in any of the creases between each one. I pushed some of my hair behind my ear and looked up. The sky suddenly seemed very intriguing and I watched the huge pillow-like clouds slowly move across the sky.

"It's ok Rin, I texted my mom and she scheduled you a doctor's appointment for Sunday. We'll just talk about it then. Besides, it's Friday. Let's do something." Kagome encouraged.

"Let's go to the park!" I chirped.

As we made our way Kagome and Inuyasha became in deep conversation and I just stared spacing out. Suddenly, something white caught my eyes and I looked down.

"He's so cute!" I squealed squatting down from where I stood. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped and looked down at me weirdly.

There was an adorable dog sitting on the sidewalk staring up at the sky. He was almost up to my hips and his fur was all white and really fluffy! A blue crescent was on his forehead and red marks were printed around the outside of his mouth. His sclera were red and his pupils were an adorable blue. And his ears were floppy!

I patted my legs and beamed.

"Come here, boy!" I chirped. "Come here!"

Kagome's P.O.V.

Inuyasha tried to hold back a smirk and I gave him a look.

"What?" I asked still a little creeped out about rin's reaction.

"That's Sesshomaru," he whispereing chuckling.

**(A.N. – Ok, I know in the anime when Seshomaru's in his true form he **_**huge**_**! But in this story, if he goes into his true form, before returning to his origional form he goes into a smaller gentler dog version. He's just adorable! I'll post a pic of his puppy form on my profile.)**

"No way,"

Rin's P.O.V.

"Come on." I said again. The dog got up and slowly trotted over to me and sat in front of me. I took his face in both my hands and ruffled his ears. His eyes seemed to lighten and he slightly leaned into my head making his tale began to wag a little.

"Aw, what a good boy."

Kagome kneeled next to me and patted his head.

"Well, aren't you just _cute_." Her voice wasn't in that cute tone but more like she was talking to someone.

"Kagome, where's your cute voice?" I said in mine and pouted. She laughed and patted my head and stood up again.

"Should we tell her?" Inuyasha murmered something I didn't hear.

"No, just let her have this." Kagome murmered something back. But I didn't hear that either.

I looked at the dogs neck and frowned saying, "You don't have colar, I wonder who your owner is."

"You could be his owner, Rin." Inuyasha laughed. The dog began to growl at him baring his teeth. I petted his head making his calm down and lick my cheek. I giggled and looked to Kagome with pleading eyes.

"Oh no! No, no!"

"Come on, Kagome, please!"

"No, Rin we can't have a dog. We already have one too many." She said looking at Inuyasha.

"I told you to stop calling me a dog!" he barked and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

I looked back at the dog laughing and kissed his nose. He did one of those sneezes and stepped back as if trying to hide his face. His ears suddenly perked up and he turned and sprinted off in the other direction making his ear flop up and down.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Wait." I frowned standing up. I sighed slumping my shoulders.

"But he was so cute."

"Well, they say; 'if you love something set it free.'" I slowly looked at Kagome glaring.

"That. Was so sappy." She put her arm around me and pointed her finger at me.

"But it's true."

"I know,"

ooo

"Hey guys, I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna head home. I'll see ya tomorrow." I smiled and stood up from the swing.

"Ok, just make sure to text me later. Love you, Rin!"

"Love you guys,"

I started my way toward the sidewalk loving the sound of the woodchips crunching under my feet. The sun was also beginning to set making the sky orange, red, and purple. It gave me a comforting feeling and I took a deep breath taking in the fresh air around me. It felt like a good night to walk and just let my mind wander.

Once I got to my street I just took laps around my block. On the other side of my street, actually, was where the royality streets began. I passed Inuyasha's mansion staring at its beauty. Like most, it was huge and white oon the outside and just as breath taking on the inside.

I rounded back to my street again watching the sun setting lower and the light becoming dimmer. This time, I stared at my house that was 3- 4 times smaller than inuyasha's. It was a white- ish tan color with a maroon door. There were two pillar- like structures on each side of the porch that held up a small triangle roof…thing. It's a nice house though, small, peaceful, and calming. And I've lived here since I was born.

"Rin,"

I jumped about a foot in the air and putting my hand to my heart. My head snapped up to whoever called my name and my breath was rapid.

"Oh, god," I clutched my chest where my heart was racing. They chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I stared into cute gold eyes and smiled.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have spaced out. It's Sesshomaru, right?"

"Yes," he said a little startled.

"Oh, sorry. I don't actually remember but I kow." I said quietly and turned my head trying not to make eye contact. But, that was when I noticed it. I blue crescent on his forehead!

_That can't be! Impossible!_

"Sorry," I apologized. A small blush grew across my face remembering how he licked/ kissed my cheek and I kissed his nose.

"No, it's fine." He said. And he actually sounded like he meant it.

"I was just taking a walk, would you like to join me?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I would love that."

We walked for what seemed like hours, though it was only a half hour, and I told him about how I woke up everyday to letters.

"I know Kagome wants to be there for me when I wake up so she can tell me but, I just don't want to put that burden on her."

"Maybe she just feels like a note isn't a reasonable way to tell you. She just wants to protect you and do what she thinks is best for you. Why don't you just move in with her?" he asked lightly.

"I'd just feel like a burden and I just can't!" I said a little frantic. "I'm not sure why but I feel that I _can't_."

"Maybe because you feel if you leave the house, you'll leave your parents behind." My head snapped to his a layer of tears on the brim of my eyes. I nodded trying to fight back the tears. He gently grabbed my hand lightly rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Plus, I can't even imagin how she feels to have her friend wake up everyday and not remember anything for their days together. I can't even imagin how it feels for anyone."

We were silent for a while before I looked up at him. His features were soft yet you could see the sterness in him. The breeze from the night made his silver hair, and mine, lift off our shoulders. The slash marks on his cheeks almost seemed to glow with the sun set behind him. I, also, hadn't noticed how muscular he was. He looked thin but I could see his broad chest through the dark blue dress shirt he wore. Hot…

"Um, can I show you something?" I asked softly. He nodded letting me lead the way.

I made my way into the house and dropped my book bag in front of the stairs. I placed one foot on the stairs and turned to him.

"Excuse me for a sec." I ran up the stairs and placed the folded up portrait on my journal. I grabbed a fitted orange sweater and took my hair out of the pony tail in as in and quickly brushed it.

I ran back down stairs with a smile and gestured for him to follow me.

I went out the back door and into the forest every once in a while looking back to make sure Sesshomaru was still behind me.

"I'mnot going anywhere." He joked.

"I know," I stammered smiling as I stepped over a rock.

We finally came to an open field and I beamed to myself. I walked a little further until I was at the edge of the river and stared across at the field on the other side of the river where the millions of flowers were.

"My parents used to bring me here when I was little. I asked my mom if we could go on the other side but she said the river was too dangerous to cross. That was my dream, to one day get across the river to the flowers.

"Flowers are like my life; they can express exactly who I am and how I feel." I sighed shoving my hands into the big pocket in the front of my sweater.

"Well," Sesshomaru's voice came behind me. "If you wanted to get over you could've just asked." I slightly turned my head and saw a smirk on his face.

I was suddenly lifted on his arms and he leaped into the air. I yelped warpping my arms around his neck and burried my face into his chest. When I didn't feel the air anymore I asked,

"Are we on the ground again?" My face was still in his chest afraid to look up.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, look, Rin,"

I cautiously looked up and gasped. All the flowers I have drempt about were right in front of me. Now, I only wished I had my sketch book.

He put me down and I took a step forward into the field making my eyes grow wide in awe. I tunred back toard him and walking up to him so we were only inches apart.

"I can't belive you did this. I could _never_ repay you for this." I whispered staring up into his eyes. I was instantly lost being able to see nothing but him.

"There is one thing." He whispered softly moving a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

I slowly lifted onto my toes and leaned in kissing his cheek ever so delicately. One of his hands suddenly went around my neck and pulled my lips to his hungrily. I went ridged in shock but soon melted into his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_I'm finally here mom and dad._

**A.N. - … I don't even know what to say! x/D So just click that review button and tell me what you think! Hearts and LOVE! **


	15. Chapter 13

**A.N. – Hey guys! Sorry it's a little short I'm kinda runnin' on writers block… yeah not kool. But I think you'll like this chapter! R&R Please! **

Chapter 13

My lips tingled and my heart raced uncontrollably. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. I craved for more and my stomached flipped with butterflies. A moan escaped my lips and I slowly pulled away blushing unwrapping my arms from his neck.

"Sorry," I whispered fiddling with the sleeves of my sweater. He brushed the side of my neck with his thumb making me shudder.

"Don't be," he said huskily. I was suddenly pulled to his lips again rougher this time. I blushed even darker is that was possible.

His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him and my hands rested on his chest. I had never felt so comfortable around anyone before. He always knows the right things to say and always seems to understand what I'm saying. It all felt so right.

His tongue sneakily slipped between my lips and I let out a small squeak. He only chuckled. Chuckled! His tongue explored my mouth fully and having no reason for him to try to dominate. I smiled at the way our mouths and bodies molded perfectly with each other and I never wanted to let him go.

We were now lying down in the field with us side by side. My had was intertwined with his and I never let go. I left my fingers from my right hand brush along the flowers that were under me and I smiled contently. I had never thought this could actually happen to me.

"So," I began. "Then you do know about my story." I stated more than asked.

"Yes," he said. "It's unfortunate; a person should never have to live without their parents." His voice was filled with sorrow that made me frowned.

"What about you? What's your family like?"

"My family? Well, you already know one of them."

"I do?"

"Inuyasha is my half brother." I shot up at looked over at him.

"I knew you two look _too_ much alike; there's definitely a resemblance." I smirked innocently. He laughed and I laid back down smiling.

"But, as you know, Inuyasha's mother passed and our father pasted."

"What about your mom?"

"She passed too from… reasons." He said not really wanting to talk about it and I didn't push him.

"You and Inuyasha don't have parents either; you guys shouldn't grow up without parents either!" I pouted.

"We've been alone for a while. We're pretty used to it though Inuyasha and I are on a low basis." I just nodded staring up at the night sky. It was cool but not cold and the sun was finally out of sight. I sighed deeply taking in the night air but something bugged me.

"Do you ever get lonely?" I asked curiously. Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at me smiling.

"Not anymore," I immediately blushed and looked back up at the sky.

"Rin, I need to tell you something."

"You were the dog… weren't you?" I asked turning to look at him. He smirked but continued to stare at the sky.

"Yes, but you don't know why." I gave a curious look before he continued. "When I battle other demons I can go into my true form. I turn into the dog you saw but more larger and vicious. I could easily kill anything and anyone if I want to."

He didn't seem happy about the way his true form made him yet there was a hint of pride in his voice.

"I wouldn't judge you from a story, Sesshomaru. Sometimes, stories are just stories until you can actually experience it for yourself." He turned and looked at me. His gold eyes seemed to glow in the darkness around us. I gave a small smile and he leaned in kissing my nose lightly. We both looked back up at the sky.

"After school I made I was going to my car when Naraku walked up to me."

"Naraku?" I asked.

"I do not know who he is to you but he knows you very well."

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

"_Well, well, look who it is." I growled by the sound of a voice I knew all too well of._

"_What is it, Naraku; I do not have time for your foolishness." _

"_What, you don't have time to say hi to a friend?" I glared with annoyance. "Or are you just in a rush to see your girlfriend? I thought you despised humans, Sesshomaru."_

"_That is not any of your concern."_

"_It's just a shame she won't ever remember you. It's hardly even worth the patience. Us demons don't need humans like Rin. They're weak, vulnerable, and useless."_

_Rage tore through my veins with my patience for him decreasing. I would not accept these words from him. He had already hurt her once but I would never let that happen again. _

_I could already feel myself starting to turn into my form. My blood boiled with desire to tear him to shreds._

"_Oh, I struck a nerve." He smirked cockily and jumped at him head on._

Rin's P.O.V.

"The fight wasn't long and we hardly came close to laying even a finger on each other. After the fight I walk just walking around trying to calm myself and I went to the… small dog." He mumbled a bit awkwardly.

"Aw, but you were so cute!" I giggled looking at him. He smiled shaking his head.

"Oh, ha, ha. You are so funny."

"I'm not kidding!" My laugh slowly died and his did the same.

I stared into his eyes with no expression though all emotions stirred inside me. But… something wasn't feeling right. I didn't want tonight to end. I didn't want to forget.

"Um," I paused reluctantly letting go of his hand and stood up dusting the grass off me. "Maybe we should get going." He just nodded and stood up.

I didn't say anything walking back to the house. I was too scared. I could already feel the memories of the day starting to fade. It's scary when you think about it. You live your life for that day but then you won't remember it the next day… just the last day that you can remember.

Even now I still have a hard time remembering my parents. Though I feel like I just saw them yesterday it's been years. I can just barely remember what they look like. My mom with her long silk black hair and my dad with his short soft black hair. They both had brown eyes and gentle features.

I fought back the tears as we went back to the house and I led Sesshomaru to the front door.

"Rin, you haven't said a word the whole time back. What's wrong?" I shook my head and we both stepped outside into the cool night.

"Um, nothing, I'm just tired." He turned to me and his eyes hardened. He grabbed my hand growling.

"Don't lie to me." His voice was light but harsh. Tears swirled in my eyes and I shook my head furiously.

"I don't want to forget you!"

I threw myself into his arms crying with no control. His arms were welcoming as he wrapped them around my shoulders pulling me closer to him.

"I don't want to forget meeting you! I don't want to forget the field! I don't want to forget the kiss!" I pulled away the tears now pooling down my face. I looked into his eyes and I could feel my heart breaking. His expression was hurt and angry.

He brought his hands up to my face and cupped my cheeks. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs and I let out a shaky breath.

"I don't want to forget you." I repeated.

"Everything will be ok." He tried to assure me but he didn't sound so sure himself. "We will get through this."

"I just don't know how much more I can take of this. I woke up this morning and saw a picture of you that I drew. Seeing that picture made me so happy but something felt wrong. I didn't know who you were some hours ago but my journal says otherwise.

"I want to be able to remember someone I love." My eyes grew wide and I shut my mouth looking away. I felt a blush creep up and I mentally smacked myself.

_I can't believe I just said that!_

"Maybe," I paused choking on my words. "Maybe we just shouldn't see each other anymore."

**A.N. – Cliff Hanger! Guys will just have to hit that review button and lemme know what you think so I can update quicker! Yeah, go motivation! Any suggestions or advice is still, and always will be, accepted! Love you guys and LOVE!**


End file.
